Gladi-Star VS Pit
Description Gladi-Star vs Pit. Will Pit win once more, or will the Gladi-Star, the oc, take it from him? Interlude Wiz: Weapons, an essential in combat. The warrior must go to the field with their trusted weapon. Boomstick: Well these twp have a TON of them! Here's Gladi-Star, another pony "groans" Wiz: And Pit, servant of the goddess of light. Boomstick: He's Wiz an i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! Gladi-Star (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ykD4Y_LbpQ ) Wiz: At a young age, Gladi-Star was taken from her parents and was next to be trained in the "Areba". Boomstick: As much as I hate ponies, i have to give this one credit for being awesome! Wiz: She spent years praciting in the arts of combat, collecting many weapons along the way, Where she would use those skills and weapons in the Arena for gladiator matches. Boomstick: She quickly rose to fame, giving her the name "Gladi-Star, The Arena "StarShooter"" Wiz: Years later, she was found by Princess Celestia, who took her under her wing as a high ranking royal guard. Boomstick: Anyways, she has a countless number of weapons, all of them she can summon upon command! Wiz: She has the Star-Shooter Lance, an indestructible weapon that is capable destroying mountains with one hit. Boomstick: She has the Gladi-Shield, again, unbreakable. And she carries the Star-Shooter Bow, a bow and arrow where you can adjust the shots from spread to rapid-fire. Wiz: She also carries a bunch of flash bombs to blind her enemies. Boomstick: Being a Pegasus, she can fly and control lightning, which she dips her weapons in to give them extra power. Wiz: And finally, she has the Scroll of Cloaking, a magical item that turns the user invisible and undetected from radar for a short time. Boomstick: She has done many amazing things. She once one-shot Twilight Sparkle, easily bested Nightmare Moon in combat, and battled Lord Tired to a standstill, a guy who Can BLOW UP MOUNTAINS AND PRETTY MUCH STEAL YOUR POWER! Wiz: She is VERY Cocky and arrogant, however. And she will let her opponents gain power just to brag that she beat a powerful opponent. She also commonly underestimates her enemies. Boomstick: But either way, get her mad, and you're gone! Gladi-Star: "You do not have what it take to save Equestria." (Fires rapid shot from bow into screen. Pit (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQnBqpdEHc0 ) Wiz: Pit, the angelic servant of the goddess Palutena is a young angel who is stronger than most people. Boomstick: He has a habit of fighting gods, monsters, demons. Now in a common routine of his. Wiz: Pit is an expert at combat who has had years of training and experience. His main weapon is the Palutena Bow. Boomstick: He also has the EZ Cannon, which has explosive rounds, and the Violet Palm, which is a quick attack that has low range. Wiz: He also has the Upperdash Arm, a powerful melee attack. And he has his Guardian Orbitars, which negate and deflect any attack. Boomstick: And finally, he has the ore club, a melee weapon that does MASSIVE damage, and can create tornadoes. Wiz: Throughout all his years, Pit had defeated countless opponents, from gods, to demons, to a clone of his who is emo. Boomstick: But, when Pit is alone, well, he's kind of an idiot, and constantly needs help from Palutena. Wiz: Either way, few can match the power of Pit. Pit: "Great Sacred Treasure, ACTIVATE!" Fight ~Skyworld~ Palutena: Pit, I could use of your assistance once more. Pit: What is it this time? Palutena: Very recently, a strange portal opened up, i want you to investigate it. Be prepared for trouble. Pit: Alright, take me there! Palutena: "Uses power of flight to bring pit to the portal." Pit: So this is it huh? Palutena: Yes, but be careful, I need you to go in there and figure out what's going on. Pit: Uh, Lady Palutena, are you su- (Lady Palutena sends Pit into the Portal) ~Ponyville in Equestria~ Pit: I'm in, Palutena. Anything else? (He gets no response, and realizes the connection was broken) Great... Well, I guess i should look around here, this is a place I never been to. ???: HEADS UP, INVADER! Pit: Wha-(Sees a spread shot and dodges it) What the? (Sees Gladi-Star) What's going on? Gladi-Star: You are! We were trying to find a way to close the portal, then YOU come in. Pit: Well sorry I- Gladi-Star: NO SORRY! I have an order from the princess, anyone who comes from that portal, must be destroyed! (Summons the Star-Shooter Bow out of thin air) PREPARE YOURSELF! Pit: (Takes out Palutena Bow) I have no choice? Fine then. BRING IT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9-Rem1kd1E ) Gladi-Star: Good, now bring it on! FIGHT! Gladi-Star loads and fires 2 spread shots and 1 scatter shot. Pit quickly brings up his Orbitars and deflects them, which Gladi-Star responds with her Gladi-Shield and blocks the attack. She removes the shield and summons her Star-Shooter Lance and clashes a few times with Pits Palutena bow before Pit manages to land a hit with the Upperdash Arm. Gladi-Star is at first shocked, but quickly recovers. Gladi-Star: "It's been a while since i've had a worthy opponent, you might be the one." She then uses her ability to fly. Pit: "Hey! MO FAIR! I WANNA FLY!" Gladi-Star: :Huh, an angel that cannot fly... Strange..." She takes out her bow and sets it to explosive rounds. Pit takes our the EZ Cannon and fire shots at each other, both shots colliding. Gladi-Star then quickly dives down and kicks Pit in the face, then shoots him many times with rapid-fire shots, before dropping a flash bomb and jumping away. Pit: "What is-" The flash bomb explodes "Ah!" Gladi-Star lands and charges at Pit with her lance. Pit recovers, sees the attack, and blocks it, and knocks her away using the Ore Club, sending her into a wall. Gladi-Star:"Argg" Shakes head "You are the opponent I want. This will BE FUN!!" She takes the scroll of Scroll of cloaking and uses it, turning invisible. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhweFm7Zpjw ) Pit: "HUH? WHERE SHE GO!?" Pit then gets hit by series of attacks before getting sending flying from the lance. Pit regains focus and focuses, hitting Gladi-Star, revealing her location, getting a huge combo on her with many of his weapons before Gladi-Star smacks him with the shield then flies to get distance. Gladi-Star fires a 8 homing shots, which Pit dodges easily. Gladi-Star, wanting to end this, charges her lance with lightning, then flies at Pit at extremely high speed. This is however, what Pit was waiting for. Pit: "Time to end this!" He blocks her attack with the Orbitars, then impales her with the Palutena bow. "You're Finished!" He slams Gladi-Star to the ground and ramming the bow into her head, killing her. Palutena: "I'm back Pit, sorry i was gone, i had to make dinner, how was it?" Pit: "I will explain at back home, take me back." K.O.! Pit is seen being flown back home while blasting Gladi-Star's body with the EZ Cannon. Conclusion Boomstick: My GOD that was BRUTAL. I like it! Wiz: While Gladi-Star was was the more unpredictable and adaptive opponent, Pit dominates her in every other class. Boomstick: While she was able to fight Tirek, Pit fights DEMONS AND GODS like those on a DAILY BASIS! Wiz: And while she could fly, giving her more ground, Pit has faced stuff like this before. Not to mention he has way more combat experience. Boomstick: I guess Pit Pwned this Pony. Wiz: The winner is Pit. Who would you be rooting for? Gladi-Star Pit Who do you think will win? Gladi-Star Pit Do you agree with the results? Yes No Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015